


The Truth Beneath

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is irritating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Beneath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



> This is the first non-tragic comment_fic fill I have written for enmuse. Seriously, normaly my fills _bleed_ tragedy.

Gabriel is irritating. No matter if he is the Trickster, Loki or the Archangel, Sam is annoyed. It's not that he doesn't like this old creature, but there's something about him that makes Sam wishing he could slap Gabriel without breaking his hand. It's a itch in his fingers he had ever since he first met him.

What Sam can't answer, is the reason why he wants to grasp Gabriel at his shoulders and shake him until he makes his teeth rattle. He wants to scream, push Gabriel into the next wall and fuck him until the archangel comes apart around him.

It's an old feeling, one that had increased ever since Sam had seen the Archangel inside the holy fire. The revelation wasn't as surprising as it should have been. Ever since the Trickster had thrown them into Tv-Land, there had been the feeling of similarity. The feeling of 'what's going on' and 'I missing something important' was haunting Sam.

Not the mention that the knowing smile, when the Trickster had kissing Sam on a medieval sacrificial altar. That infuriating grin, when he had teasingly traced the tip of his tongue over Sam's mouth, who still remembered how eagerly he had opened his lips with a full invitation. The firm response had driven him half mad, but the Trickster had refused to give him what he wanted. Slender fingers had travelled down his chest, before they snapped and changed the scene, leaving Sam with want.

Followed with a few meetings like that Sam had assumed it was one of the short lived encounters, when lust burned to bright and fast to actually last.

However there had been an unexpected depth, when the holy fire incinerated the Trickster's mask and a serious, very sad Archangel had manifested in front of him. Sam hadn't wanted to leave, but Dean pressed on. Now strange daydreams were tormenting Sam, when he found himself lost under a madding caresses that he remembered never happening to him in this life. Yet they were real. Sam knew they were real. Images and fantasies couldn't reduce him to a willingness to be owned, couldn't drag him into a haze of pleasure to the brink in a heartbeat.

Something about the Trickster's obscene grins, about Gabriel's sad smiles, about Loki's possessive claim was solid truth. 

A truth beneath hidden fear, confusion and fate that headed towards the dreaded Yes.


End file.
